Null
| species = Normal: Minecraft entity Transformed: Pony, human | gender = Male | age = None | eyes = None | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 6'1" (186 cm; human) | weight = 165 lbs (75 kg) | nationality = None (speaks with an American accent) | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. | goals = Plunge Minecraft and anywhere else he travels to into eternal darkness (ongoing). Defeat all the Minecraft villains who dare appose him and replace all of them (ongoing). | crimes = | type of villain = Demonic Fearmonger }} Null is pitch black entity with various paranormal powers, he is a ruthless, villainous and power hungry creature who seeks to plunge ''Minecraft'' into eternal darkness and rule the game with an army to oppose anyone who comes in his way. History Back in late-July of 2014, a Mojang employee decided to add in a new mob to Minecraft as a joke that would only be in the game for a short while, he programmed the entity and called it "Null", but because of the name Null (meaning invalid) the skin was glitch and eventually turned itself completely black, the mob was supposed to place TNT and alter trees, but should not do damage to worlds aside from moving blocks like endermen, however, the programming was very much like a virus, causing it to become corrupt and break out of its programming, the employee tried to delete it but he wasn't able to do so, Null crashed the computer causing it to restart, the homepage of the laptop was changed to nothing but black, Null went on with his own plans in Minecraft and started to terrorize players, and started to gain his popularity. Servers And Players Null's name cannot be seen when joining a server or when encountered, he does have a name in chat though, his chat color is red and mostly seems to haunt SpideyMC and IronHeaven, forcing people to worship him, summon him, and is sometimes awoken in the void because in his head, he can hear the calls of the players talking about him, calling him fake, begging for him to arrive, or just want to battle him in person, and at these moments is when he enters servers. Null will not leave servers until he gets a sacrifice of a player, he doesn't mention it for a while until he decides he wants to, after a player has been sacrificed and respawned he goes back to his void. Physical Description Null appears as a regular shaped Minecraft entity, except his skin is completely black, devoid of facial features. Null's pony form is completely black, he has no mane and no tail, not even a stub, unlike Israphel he doesn't gain a movable mouth in his pony form, since he doesn't have one in his Minecraft form. Personality Null is silent, calculating, intelligent, twisted, sadistic, and borderline psychopathic, Null is able to instantly cause fear inside a person and takes pleasure in watching his victims crumble. Null leaves cryptic clues to his origins. Null is a complete monster, able to warp reality at his will with no regret knowing that people will die by his hands, knowing it's his fault, he doesn't care, he is utterly emotionless. Signs of Null Signs of Null being inside your Minecraft world include: *Signs reading "null" on it. *Glitchy muttering/crying. *Bedrock in random places. *Random world edit. *And more... Movement The most noticeable thing about Null is his movement, he moves very slowly as if he was sneaking up on someone, he walks like the regular Minecraft walk but more slowly. Theme Song "Unseen Horrors" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYDPjM1z2ZU Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_wn9QciHy4 (Entity 303). Null Quotes "You have angered me." "I have been awoken." "For this, you will pay." "You have angered me once again." "Destruction shall arise." "Feel my anger." "I shall destroy your monuments." "IronHaven will fall." "I require a sacrifice." "This is my game now." Gallery Null Pony.png|Null as a pony. null_signs.jpg|Signs of Null in your world. nullxbox.jpg|Null sighting on Xbox 360. nullxbox2.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-28-12-32-02.png Trivia *Null's real life creator is AlongCameJosh, who posts his own staged sightings about him and Herobrine. *Null is not invincible to fire or lava, as shown by videos when lava is near him he tends to teleport away to another location. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Unaging